User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the DigiCode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 07:47, 4 December 2010 nope, I have never been Featured User before, if memory serves. ♏There's nothing girly about the Dark Magician Girl. AND ONLY REAL MEN USE WATAPON!♏ 15:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the interview, and I hope that whatever's been keeping you busy has either been resolved or will be soon. How do you feel about being Featured User? I felt quite ecstatic about being featured user at first, then the hype sort of died down when waiting, but I still do feel good about it. # 1. Q) When did you first join SFW, and why? I first joined on August 1st, 2011 either out of boredom or to find a place to put my (god-awful) early character-ideas. # 2. Q) Who would you call your closest friends on the wiki? I think out of everyone here, I would probably consider Fain (we used to talk a lot about homestuck) my closest friend. # 3. Q) What's your favorite aspect of SFW? My favorite thing about the wikia is how freely I can express myself here, as the only limits are things I would probably not stoop to around other people. Also the ability to see other people's creativity at work helps and inspires me when I'm dry on ideas. # 4. Q) What got you into the Sonic franchise? My first Sonic game was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, and even though it aged horribly, I still enjoy it a bit today (if only for the music and Chao Garden) # 5. Q) What's your favorite Sonic game? My favorite Sonic game would have to be either Sonic Rush on the DS or Sonic Colors on Wii. # 6. Q) How do you feel about the Sonic franchise as a whole? The Sonic series, like all other franchises, has it's ups and downs, and is still okay today. # 7. Q) Who's your favorite Sonic character? I would say that my favorite character would be either Blaze the Cat (design, personality and abilities,) Nack the Weasel (design, Sonic the Fighters,) or E-102 GAMMA. # 8. Q) What do you consider to be your best article on this wiki? I am not sure how to answer that. I mean, Jared would probably be that if it were complete (still need to think this End of EQuartz idea thoroughly) but until then, I would probably say Willow the Chandelure. # 9. Q) What's your favorite Sonic FC on SFW (not counting your own creations)? I think my favorite OC, not counting my own, would probably be Nudge the Lopunny. # 10. Q) If you could, what would you do to make SFW even better? I am not sure how to answer that. reformatted, hopefully this will work. ♏There's nothing girly about the Dark Magician Girl. AND ONLY REAL MEN USE WATAPON!♏ 00:53, July 29, 2014 (UTC)